1. Field
The present invention relates to firearms, and specifically to charging handles for automatic and semi-automatic firearms.
2. Related Art
It is known in the art of firearm design to incorporate a charging or cocking handle for ejecting spent cartridges and loading the chamber, the charging handle configured to move the bolt assembly or carrier back and forth by means of a bolt engaging element at a forward end of the charging handle rod. Common charging handles are configured as an elongate rod with a rearward handle disposed in a perpendicular orientation with respect to the rod (commonly described as a “T” shape); the handle is grasped and pulled backward, which moves the rod (and the bolt carrier to which it is engaged) in a rearward direction. It is also known to provide charging handles with latching mechanisms, commonly called tactical latches, to prevent unintended rearward movement of the charging handle during operation or inspection of the weapon. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,393 to Kincel and U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,600 to Bordson, which illustrate different versions of a tactical latch. The forward end of the latch engages a detent on the side of the receiver housing, thereby holding the charging handle in position.
Automatic and semi-automatic rifles, called carbines, are gaining in popularity as a firearm of choice for law enforcement agencies, including police departments of larger metropolitan areas. Agencies have begun a shift from issuing shotguns with multiple projectile rounds to M-16 military and civilian variants able to deliver single projectile rounds with improved accuracy and extended distance. Training officers to properly operate a carbine takes many hours, and the officer has to practice the techniques for handling this new weapon through thousands of repetitions to render the handling techniques habitual and instinctive, which is crucial to enable the officer to respond correctly under stressful situations.
While carbines have certain recognized advantages in different situations, problems have been identified with commonly available charging handles. For example, most charging handles have been designed for right-handed operators; supporting the rifle with the left hand, the operator uses two fingers of the right hand (one on either side of the charging handle rod) to pull backwards on the charging handle in a straight line parallel to the bolt carrier of the rifle, requiring the operator to remove the right hand from the weapon trigger. Ambidextrous charging handles have been developed in an attempt to address this, but it has been noted that such handles do not always pull the rod parallel with the bolt carrier as originally designed, but rather cause some degree of rotation and resultant stress on the rod. This creates resistance while trying to pull the bolt carrier to the rear of the weapon, resulting in increased wear on the pin, rod and upper receiver.
In addition, carbines are normally viewed as secondary weapons, with an obvious impact on the training levels required to render proper operation instinctive. Many law enforcement agencies employ a pistol as the primary standard-issue weapon for officers, usually a semi-automatic pistol, and officers undergo intensive training to render operation of such weapons habitual and instinctive. However, charging a semi-automatic pistol involves an overhand grip of the upper rear of the weapon and rearward pull, or a pinch or slingshot grip, which is an entirely different charging motion than is employed with carbine charging handles. As officers are intensively trained with the pistol charging technique, it is therefore obvious that the carbine technique using a charging handle (with or without latch mechanism) will be non-intuitive.
Further, it has been found that common charging handles, with their perpendicular handle positioning, present a potential for snagging on clothing, which can disrupt operation of the firearm at a crucial moment. Certain latch mechanisms extend even further to the sides than the lateral extent of the charging handle, which increases this potential.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved charging handle that addresses the above-identified concerns.